A Viking and a Ghost
by leopardstarwarriorartist
Summary: (May Not Be finishing) Danny's been into the past,future and place's he would rather not name, but what would happen if He was sent to another world?Follow Danny and Hiccup as there adventure in Berk lead's them to deadly quest's. But Danny has a secret he isn't sure Hiccup or the other's can handle.What will he do?
1. Chapter One: It started with a fight

_**Hey Im getting a new Beta Tester and when i say a new one i mean like 5 or 6...cause Idk..But till the story is rewrote your gonna have to deal with what I got here...Thanks anyway!**_

* * *

Chapter One: It started with a fight.

~Danny's P.O.V.~

The sun shown brightly , hitting my eye's as it slowly rose up making me squint, though my eye's were closed it hurt. Getting up , my hand felt dew covered grass slip between my fingers as I moved them. Taking a deep breath , I allowed the sun to hit my face , basking in it's warmth. It felt oddly good and slowly grabbing a small tuff of the soft wet grass I opened my eyes. My mouth gabbed at my surroundings, trees filled with Apples and other fruits still growing and green , stood tall above me like tiny mountains all in neat little rows. My eyes moved to a small green and yellow scarecrow , it's straw sticking out all over it making it's face and expression hard to see. A tiny hut or a house made of what looked like wood lay not to far from were he I looked was here? Was all I could more deep breaths of air , I realized that it smelled to fresh and clean to be any were in Amity Park ,even though Amity wasn't polluted it's air wasn't that great.

I eyed the woods surrounding the small orchard , European Pine and Oak ,lovely, I was some were in England. The watch wasn't very help full ether, the time supposedly was 1:30 pm but by how his shirt was damp he could guess morning had just mistaken him for grass not to long ago. Flicking it he got up walking to the house carefully in case someone might take him as some bad guy or something. Suddenly the door burst open , and a gust of air followed. A scrawny looking boy with a messy mop of brown hair,a pinch of freckles and forest green eyes came out , shouting something in what sounded like and older version of no time to act Danny went still , an idea about going invisible came to mind but he remembered that back then, and he guessed he was in the past, people didn't act to well to... the supernatural. The kid spotted him right when he turned , a look of fear and surprise in his eyes as he yelped loudly.

Just great, he had to yell...

* * *

~Hiccup's P.O.V.~

He had to open the door. The morning had gone pretty okay, excluding that he felt lonely without Toothless who had gone with Astrid to get food, he didn't seem to happy to do that but he had gone with her. But of course he never could have a peaceful day. Opening the door he was face to face with a stranger. A yelp of surprise escaped his open mouth as the kid about the same height maybe shorter ,with raven black hair,tannish skin, and odd sky blue eye suddenly stood ridged and as still as a statue. It felt like they both stared into each others eyes for eternity before the kid finally averted his creepy blue eyes from mine and eyed something on the ground. Hiccup was about to open his mouth to say he was sorry for startling him when the boy reached down as quick as a Terror trying to get a bite of fish, and grabbed a stick getting into a defensive position.

Hiccup raised his hands up partially screaming. "I won't hurt you!I won't hurt you!"

The boy froze and tilted his head ,He didn't understand me!Suddenly a sword whizzed by breaking my thoughts and the boy's .Both me and him looked in the direction of were the sword came from only to have me looked straight at Astrid , her hands balled up into a fist ready to fight the boys eye's seemed to flare with mixed emotions.

"Astrid!No Don't hurt him He...!"She cut me off , glaring at me with a "I prove if he's dangerous or not." look.

The boy backed up , strange he didn't look like he did when he got defensive in front of me, now he looked as if he didn't want to attack her. Any Viking would know to attack anyone who challenged him it didn't matter what gender, then suddenly I realized, he hadn't understood Norse,and he wore weird clothing that was and odd bright red and boy said something in another laugedge but I also couldn't understand him. Then as sudden as she had appeared , Astrid ran at the boy , yelling a battle cry startling the boy and me. I looked over again at the glared at her with stone cold eyes, they made me feel weird, scared,fearful,and guilty.

I wonder how this will turn out.

* * *

~Danny's P.O.V.~

He had little time to react. The girl was heading straight forward until he twisted her foot sending her a few inches away from him .

He turned as she ran past him trying to reach her sword."No! Wait!"He yelled only to have her narrow her eyes confused, 'You idiot!' he yelled in his head.

She twisted around and came at him again her sword held the stick up in front of his head , he noticed how thin the stick was and as a last resort jumped backwards with such speed that the girl lost him in the dirt and sand that scattered from the got up spotting him again, He raised his fist's and set his foot back ready for what she had seemed to amuse her and from the high pitch noise the boy made it scared as suddenly as she came the fight blonde swung her sword in maneuvers he had never seen ,dodging,ducking, and twisting in so many odd directions that Danny almost got lost in what he was to that he pushed her back, using his strength to his advantage.

He tried again in communication."Stop!I'm not here to fight you!Nor do I want to harm you or the kid over there! but he failed in doing so.

The girl only came at him again and again, and he kept throwing punches at this pattern seemed to keep going he took the time to study her and the wore metal and leather hats with horns from cattle and some other animal he guessed was maybe a goat deer thing, they had normal shirts and pant's on but they were dull colors unlike his own brightly colored shirt,last he noticed that they had fur coats and boots he realized it was oddly colder outside not by much due to his ghost part , but it had to be at least cold enough for snow to last, obviously they were Vikings like from legends and stories he was about to trip the girl when suddenly a huge black lizard darted out the forest were the blonde had come was all over the boy,huge bat like wing's connected to it's back,large green cat like eyes,and a long tail with a piece of leather on it,Danny assumed there used to be a part of the animal there but it had gotten damamged.I realized quickly what I was seeing"A DRAGON?"

With that the boy and the 'Dragon' looked at me, the boy looked like he was on the verge of laughing but the dragon was the complete jumped up off the boy spreading his large black wing's out and his pupils contracted like a cat's to a growl sounded deep and warning like as he it wanted to say. "GO AWAY,I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM"(:C Toothless no hurting..)

's go check off Dragon's in the 'Hates Ghost's Gut's' List.

* * *

~Hiccup's P.O.V.~

His eye's widened,Toothless's reaction to the black haired boy was like how he acted defending me from the Mysterious Nightmare when I had to kill it, yet there was fear and terror in his ran a hand down The dragon's spine trying to calm him down a bit, this helped but Toothless still glared dagger's at the a sigh of relief Hiccup slowly went over to the boy,which Astrid had caught in between all the he approached, the boy looked up this time a small glow of green flashed in his eyes making Hiccup stop for a second before shaking that out of his mind, again the boy glared freezing Him in his track' stare wasn't a normal stare you would have with some angry,scared,or whatever this boy was right now,but the look in his eye's unnerved Hiccup almost making him want to to look away Hiccup finally reached the boy putting his hand out for him to shake hoping that his glare would opened her mouth about to say something but thought better of it letting the boy's right hand go seeing what he would do.

The boy took Hiccup's hand shaking it slowly,Hiccup realized that the kid had a extremely strong grip,holding onto his hand like Hiccup had done when he was little and had dislocated his had held onto his dad's hand as the painful way of putting it back into it's socket suddenly appeared not to long after they had done smiled looking up into the boy's eyes , his heart sung as he noticed the glare softening into a kid finally had opened up a looked to the boy letting go and waved his hand at Astrid to let go . She looked nervous but after a few seconds of thinking she let go, the boy looked quite surprised at that and rubbed his Hiccup tried to communicate this time using word's and hand signals.

"Hiccup."He said pointing to hiself,"Astrid"He said pointing to smiled at me as if thanking him for saying it for her.

The boy just looked confused but after a while he pointed to Astrid saying in a strange accent. "Astrid?"

She nodded."That's Right!"

"Thought's Right?"He said mimicking her to the best he could a pleafull look on his face,Hiccup guessed he hoped he hadn't said anything that put him in anymore danger.

The the boy looked at Hiccup again still confused."Hiccup?"

Hiccup couldn't help but notice the small hint of amusement in the boy's voice which puzzled shook his head . A burst of laughter came from the raven black haired boy surprising both him and Astrid.

"Why doe's he find that so funny?"She asked Hiccup anger weld in her question."He's obviously not from here,it must be what something else is called in his tribe...if he came from one."She nodded thinking about it thoughtfully. Well it's good that the kid is opening up,but now...what was he goanna do?Hiccuo thought for a few, running many possible thing's he could do with the boy through his could kill him , feed him to some dragon's,leave him, taking him home and teach Him Norse , o-r, he sopped was perfect!He could totally do that!Then maybe the kid could teach him his strange little battle to the boy who now looked extremely curious as he watched Toothless climb some tree's out of boredom, he grabbed the kid's wrist and pulled him toward the summer house they were staying in for a short while.

He pointed to the kid and extended his fingers out into a stop like sign."Stay."Was the firm command.

"Stay?"replied the boy who rubbed the back of his neck,in which later on Hiccup would find out was a nervous habit Danny had.

Once he had grabbed his and Astrid's stuff from the closet he ran out and put them down in front of a log that a saddle was laying looked up at the boy confused,with all the excitement he had forgotten to ask the boy his name!He couldn't keep saying Boy or Raven Haired Kid all the time. The boy turned his gaze to Hiccup as he pointed to him a questioning look on his the boy lit up, recognition on his face.

"Danny!"He said quickly and loudly, pointing to himself.A look of pride swept across his face and Hiccup smiled."Nice to meet you Danny."Danny smiled back, making Hiccup realize how alike he and Danny were.

Maybe just maybe ,he could pull this off.

* * *

_**I love These little lines XD hahah I need to try to stop putting so much detail in one fricken chapter and more mystery to it :/**_

_**So I'm gonna have a little poll.**_

_**Should Hiccup,Snotlot,Astrid,or Toothless be the first one to see Danny's Transformation ? The results will be shown in Chapter 7.**_


	2. Chapter Two: The Roman Dragon

**Gotta say I really like how this is this over my own vacation right after getting out of school nice.I can't wait till the polls start to come in or if they already did and I just haven't noticed yet.I just realized that I'm pretty much talking to my self and saying a lot, what is my problem?Any way I again beta tested this with my mom and like 4 friends... haha they think im weirder then I already am I just wasted about 103 seconds of my life writing I'm Chapters name will make sense later on don't worry to much.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Roman Dragon.

_**~Danny's P.O.V.~**_

Danny's morning wake up call worked ,unlike alarm clocks did for him, the only bad thing was that there wasn't a snooze button and you had to make sure the ceiling didn't fall on you before you woke up did't seem to be bothered by it and he was more happy then mad when he got and Hiccup walked outside quickly after they got dressed and each had tried four or five times to get him out the bed without shrunk under the covers of dead animal hides, quickly pulling his head out from under them as the stench of old dried flesh hit his wide awake and not to mention cranky,Danny shuffled outside only to be "patted" on the back, ground his teeth into his jaw as he thought he heard his back crack,no that wasn't his imagination that was turned to look at the girl Astrid who was making a sympathetic least she hadn't just tried to kill she is really strong.

The rest of the morning had gone with loading all the Vikings stuff that they had brought with them,saddling the black dragon Toothless,and trying to get the dragon to let him get on his back sense the spiky one that Astrid had called Stormfly almost spiked him to death just trying to. Eventually a unhappy Toothless let him on after about what felt like when Danny realized, he didn't have a clue about were they were taking him,he had been to busy trying to get on to ask why he was getting of course there was no us making a big deal about it now.

Till then he would just have to wait till he got to were ever it was before he could decide what he thought would be best to do.

* * *

_**~Hiccups P.O.V.~**_

Danny must have had other things on his mind cause he hadn't resisted getting on any of the dragons,unless he knew it would be better to just go with them and not fight then that the kid didn't seem hostile or stupid in any way so he guessed he was a warrior of some sort from were he came 's when a thought crossed his mind,was Danny an Outsider,or even worse a Roman?That would explain why he didn't resist getting captured or taken away from were they found him, it could have been his plan all along to get to Berk!**No!**For an odd reason he felt he could trust him but at the same time couldn't due to the terror and fear that seemed to emit from Danny,not to mention he seemed to be like a icecube and chill the thinking about it gave him chills down his twisted his head back to look at Danny,he seemed to glow with joy, holding his arms out from his side smiling with his eyes closed,he let out a whoop and grabbed back onto a piece of Toothless's seemed to have relaxed a bit and was flying at a calm pace taking his smiled at the two.

Through the flight, Danny had fallen asleep and now had his arms hanging down from Hiccups shoulders as he rested on his was oddly light and the weight of him didn't strain Hiccups back at all unlike when Astrid layed against made a shrill noise that woke Danny up with a jolt resulting in him jabbing my back with his said something in his weird language and rubbed his eyes,obviously he was not very found of being woken up until he wanted to wake up.I looked back at what was infront of Toothless's head smiling as I recognized ,my home.

Landing wasn't a problem for Danny, he held on tightly and managed to stay on without falling off unlike other people did,maybe he had road a dragon before,or not sense the dragons seemed to not like him even looking at them, much less be near getting off was a different story for had been calm all the way through landing but when I had gotten off he started to buck sending Danny flying into a looked over at him.

"Want me to go help him?"she asked chuckling.

I nodded laughing as well."Yeah, That seemed pretty rough there,more then likely he got knocked out."

She laughed the whole way over,I turned to Toothless who seemed terrified. I walked over to calm him down.

"Toothless,calm down,if you think Danny's gonna hurt me then your wrong. If he did he would have done that while we slept but he didn't did he,just...try to keep calm around him,I don't understand what's gotten into you need to stop right now"

Toothless looked up with huge eyes whimpering and rubbing his head against my was no way he would calm down,something about Danny had really set him off but what had he had no clue,the only thing he wanted to worry about right now was his father and the other villagers. Astrid came over with Danny's arm slumped around her neck for support.

"He's alive , and not knocked out to my surprise,also no bruises or cut's which is weird but other than that he's just really out of it."She smiled at Danny who did the same without hesitation.

" Astrid."She looked over to me, concern in her eyes."What are we gonna tell my dad?Do you think he'll be just as understanding as he was with Toothless and the dragons?"

"Welll..."Oooo that didn't sound good."It's possible that he will...but you never know..he's not the listening type."Hiccup groaned."Let's just be glad that he hasn't found out that were back then are problem will only become a much much bigger one."

"What problem?!"Boomed a voice from behind turned to see none other than the man him self,My Dad.

"Oh Crud"

* * *

_**~Stoiks P.O.V.~(His maybe only part in the whole story)**_

The morning air had been very refreshing yesterday before Hiccup had left to the Outside cabin with Astrid. Now,it was only cold and hard making him rub his hand's together.A normal day in Berk consisted of,waking up to Toothless on the roof,eating some bland food,walking around the island,and now waiting for Hiccup to return with Astid.A sigh escaped his lungs as he sat down on a sky was a hazy blend of golds and pinks turning to a dark purplish blue higher up in the sky making him squint to see the dark black of got up smiling as the got prepared to land bolting right past him not noticing that he was right ran over stopping as Toothless bucked sending a white and red blob right into a boulder.A weak Ow followed and soon after Astrid ran to get stood there as they ran past him as if he wasn't even 's when he noticed what Astrid was carrying. A boy with the same moppy mess of hair Hiccup had only black moaned as she dragged him over to walked up closer to hear. a small conversation Hiccup and Astrid were having, the boy sitting not to far from them.

"Let's just be glad he hasn't found out that were back then are problem will only become a much much bigger one."Said Astrid,this made Stoik tilt his head finally speaking his mind.

"What Problem?!"he said loud enough for them to hear him.

The two froze looking up at him,the Scrawny boy stopped staring at the ground only to gulp as he went from Stoiks boot's to his face.

"Oh Crud.."Was Hiccup's and Astrid's reply.

Stoik looked at them all glaring as he did was the first to speak,his voice seemed to crack with fear.

"Um...H-Hey ...nice weather today right?"He said tugging at his nearly ice coated vest. Astrid did the same.

" weather you mind explaining your...problem?"Stoik knew Hiccup would not tell him,it just wasn't Hiccup like to do over at the boy Hiccup sighed, explaining in a very fast way.

"We found Danny here at the cabin and we sorta can't talk to him cause he can't understand him,And-d...He can't get near the dragons and we brought him here and welllll...we don't know what to do with him."

Stoik stood there,confusion clouded his face as he tried to take all that a light went off in his head.

"You have a prisoner you say?!"He looked at Hiccup beaming,finally!Hiccup had done something a real Viking would do!He looked at Hiccup expectantly.

"Welllll no and yes,he's more of a...a..a..""A vistitor!"said Astrid interrupting Hiccup."Yes!A Visitor who sorta is lost and can't get home!"

Stoik looked at the boy,he smiled , then back to Hiccup who had a look that just screamed.'Can I keep him?!'Stoik Thought for a few second's, obviously the boy was from another Tribe,second he could teach them thing's,and third Hiccup would never forgive him for saying a painful look he turned to Hiccup.

"Fine."Hiccup looked ready to scream."But!But...You must promise to teach him are ways and Hiccup."He looked at him dead in the eye's."Don't let him escape and do not,I NOT,let him out of your you understand?"Hiccup nodded almost doubling over from excitement." can stay with us ,till then show him around a little."

Hiccup jumped up giving Astrid a High five then turned to 'Danny' a smile across his face.

* * *

_**~Danny's P.O.V.~**_

The guy,he guessed was Hiccup's dad had a very very long conversation with his two newly found friend's. He tried to connect a few word's he knew in Norse to the one's they were saying only making out,Keep and Don' long, Hiccup had a huge smile on his face making Danny wonder what he was thinking. Hiccup made a 'Come On!' movement with his hand telling him to follow .Hiccup ran toward's a hut with what Danny could tell must be dragon head's because they were blowing out fire and just looked fierce. He grabbed the door and pulled letting out a warm breeze of Hiccup could even walk in a bellow sounded from his right making the two boy's head's turn toward's a huge hulking mass of armor and wing's that Danny then realized was a it's back a skinny buff man sat holding a spear that looked vaguely familiar to guy then threw the spear, missing Danny by only a few yelped rolling on the ground to escape the I grabbed the spear pulling it out of the ground,the point was dipped in a thin layer of gold and the stick connected to it was finely carved with roman ran to my side dragging me away from a now charred looked at the spear too as his face both looked each other in then face.

"Romanas/Romans?!"

* * *

**Sheshhhhh My poor leg's are killing me from dealing with the heat my computer let's I can't stop blowing on chapter done another tiring night for least the beach will be calm by the time I get there.I love all you followers and all the people who faved and reviewed this chapter was good or any better from the last.I was getting bored there at the YOU SEE ANY SPELLINGS THAT ARE WRONG TELL ME!**

**This is Leopardstarwarrior signing out!**


	3. NOTICE Read Plz

**Hey as you all know this story is filled with grammar Issues,Missing words,and the unholy confusing ending!And well I'm sorry!I really wasn't expecting that during transferring my documents over that they would leave out words..A lot of words anyway I'm in need of BETA Readers!All you gotta do is put that you want to BETA Reader for the rewrite of these chapter and may be while your at it add in stuff to make it truly better!I don't want to abandon this cause well...I really want to keep writing it but with all the reviews about my grammar I became self conscious. (DAM YOU LOW SELF ESTEEM!) But anyway I really hope that even with the grammar and stuff that you all still liked it and don't mind waiting may be a few more months for a better version to come I SEE ANYONE COMPLAINING ABOUT THE GRAMMAR OR COMMAS OR SPELLING IN THE REVIEWS I WILL MESSAGE YOU AND YOU WOULDN'T SEE THE END OF IT CAUSE I WROTE THIS ALL DOWN FOR YOU ALL.**

**I mean come on people READ! Thanks anyway guys!Your still really great so thanks for the good reviews too!**


End file.
